Vincent In The New World
by Sinfath
Summary: Vincent gets sent to a new world. Not sure about what this world is like he must rely on the some locals to help him adjust. I'm not sure if it will be a love story or not that all depends on what kind of reviews I get. Rated because of language
1. Chapter 1

Yay, another Vincent story! I never thought a lot about him, (other than the sexiness) but I think I have totally fallen for him as a character after reading some of the amazing stories here. This will hopefully be a multi chapter story (not sure how many yet) but any constructive critism is so welcome any ideas for how you want this story to go I will love because I'm not sure just yet where I want it to go or who to pair up if I even do any pairing so please review with your ideas. So I will stop talking now. On to the story!

-----------

Vincent was sitting in the crystal cave, watching Lucretia again. His mind was switching between off mode and remembering Lucretia and the times they had together. It puzzled him that her betrayal still bothered him after so long.

Slowly he whispered "Help me move on." He didn't say it to anyone in particular, just a small prayer to himself; he doubted anyone was listening anyway.

He lay back on the ground with his hands under his head, and while he didn't mean to, he fell asleep. He didn't notice the light that came from nowhere, and yet, everywhere. It covered him, gently relaxing him when he would have woken.

----------

He woke to the sound of a beach. His thinking seemed a bit fuzzy and he looked around in total confusion. _How in the world did I get here!? _he thought with a touch of panic. Just as his senses told him there was someone behind him he heard a girls voice call out to him.

"Hey there, are you ok?"


	2. Chapter 2

Quick note: in this story Lulu is not with Wakka! Sorry to all whom wanted that but until I get some reviews I will not know who to put Vincent with so pretty much all the girls are single! Also if you don't review I don't know how far I will go with this story! One way or another I will finish this on my own but I wont be able to post much farther unless you review.

---------

His head snapped around and he put his hand on his gun. She stood there looking confused as he slowly got to his feet. She had short brown hair except for a tail of it down to her feet. Her clothes were some white shirt and indecent short shorts with some kind of blue wrap around them. He noted with amusement that she had guns tucked into the waistband of those shorts. Then he looked at her face and noticed that she had two different colored eyes one blue and one green. She was a fighter he could tell but couldn't tell how good of one. Then he noticed she was looking at him the same way he was at her.

--------

Yuna had seen him passed out on the beach and then he had sat up so fast; like he was lost. She had called out to him and he acted like she was a threat, his hand going straight to his gun. He was dressed in black with metal pointed boots. His hair was messy and black, cute how he didn't seem to mind it messy. He had a red cape, imagine in a cape in summer, which had buckles on it. His eyes were red just like Lulu's which made her think they might be related although Lulu never talked about any family. His hand though, was a metal claw, it didn't bother her but it was curious. She wanted to ask about it but thought it was wise to wait for a while, at least until he settled down.

"Hey there are you ok, I'm Yuna, you look a bit lost…" she trailed of at the emotionless mask that had settled over his face.

Vincent knew not to trust anyone especially when he didn't know how he had gotten to this, this, _place_. He looked at her through narrowed eyes. She obviously wasn't scared of him which flustered him although he didn't show that. Everyone was scared of him he knew they were even his friends were although not as bad as strangers. But she stood there with her hands clasped behind her back not even looking tense. It bothered him that she obviously knew he was dangerous but she didn't have her hands on her guns, hadn't even made a move towards them.

"Are you here to see someone? If you are the village is just a ways back, I can show you if you would like." She said casually trying to help him as she did everyone. He thought about it for a moment. _What if it's a trap?_ he thought, after a second he decided he could overpower her if it came down to it so why not at least figure out where civilization was here. So he just nodded and followed her when she turned around.

_There was yet another mistake she should never turn her back on anyone least of all some one dangerous_ he thought to himself. He hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until she turned around and looked him in the eye.

She looked a little embarrassed and said to him "Lulu and Paine and everyone is always telling me that just because of who I am and how I am, I trust everyone even strangers way too much, that I am not immune to hatred and assassins but I can't help it I didn't even think I would be alive this long so why not look for the good in people?" at the look of curiosity and disbelief on his face she grimaced "I know I should stop talking but I tend to ramble on sometimes so lets keep going." She turned and continued to walk along the dirt trail that he assumed led to her village.

------------

The village was primitive by his standards. Huts, not houses, were what they apparently lived in. As they entered children swarmed her and she just laughed and let them pull her along calling her "Lady Yuna" and talking about how they had found such a cool bird. Then they noticed him.

"Lady Yuna?" one little girl looked at him, without even as much fear as his friends gave him although he noticed with relief that there was some, "did you find him somewhere? Is he from the same place as Sir Tidus? This man looks different than he did though."

When the child had said the man's name he noticed that a slight look of pain crossed her face although she hid it quickly. He was almost happy that she wasn't all sunshine and rainbows but it bothered him for some reason that she had been hurt.

He couldn't resist asking about the man just to see what Yuna would say and do when she heard his name again. "Who is this Tidus?" he asked casually. He noted that she once again looked pained for a moment before she hid it.

"He was one of Lady Yuna's guardians!" one of the little boys piped up before Yuna could answer. "But he isn't here anymore." the little boy said sadly as Yuna looked a bit like someone had hit her. It passed quickly but Vincent was watching for it.

"I would like to hear more about Lady Yuna and her guardians" he stated.

"First let's find you a place where you can stay for the night. Let me think….Paine and Rikku are already cramped together, so maybe you could stay with me or Lulu?" she asked with a question in her voice.

"Maybe I should meet Lulu before I impose on her, but don't you have an inn or something like it here?"

"No" she replied "we don't have many visitors other than people's family although there is the Youth League but I don't think you would be comfortable there."

"It doesn't sound like I would be with the name Youth League" he said with a small smirk on his face.

"Then let's go meet Lulu so we can figure out your sleeping arrangements" she said before heading to one of the huts towards the middle of town.

-------

Lulu was cooking. She always tended to still take care of all the guardians and their summoner so she always cooked dinner for all of them and made sure that they had all they wanted. Yuna always thought she needed something to distract her like a guy and a baby. She knew that Wakka liked her but Lulu never seemed to notice. Probably something to do with Chappu, Yuna was pretty sure that was it.

Yuna knocked at her door and waited for an answer.

"Yuna get in here I need some help with this pan it's a bit heavy." Lulu yelled out, she always knew who was at her door. "Bring your friend too."

Vincent looked a bit stunned so Yuna laughed at him.

"She always knows."

They walked into the house and Vincent's mouth started to water. Something smelled good! Even better than Tifa's food; this was definitely saying something. They walked into the kitchen and there Vincent finally met Lulu.


	3. Chapter 3

Lulu was attempting to pull a pan with a huge portion of some type of meat in it out of the oven, she was struggling although she wasn't a soft woman by any means. Yuna hurried over grabbing some oven mitts in the process and helping Lulu out. Since neither was watching him he felt he could safely watch Lulu, to see what sort of threat she was of course.

Lulu had a long black dress on the cuffs and neckline accented with fur and in the front, about thigh level was nothing but belts holding the skirt together after that the dress went back to fabric. Her hair was up except for three braids with beads woven in going down her back. The hair pins holding her hair up were of some foreign design, they looked like decorated sticks, but they still managed to look dignified.

She turned around now that they had finished with the pan and was looking at him. He noticed her eyes were red like his except with more laughter in them. She obviously was a warrior in her own right by the way she moved and the fact that he couldn't find but a small bit of softness to her curves. She was in no way ugly and not nearly as old as he had imagined her being, probably not much older than Yuna, although she looked much more mature and regal.

He had been caught staring and by the wary look in his eyes both women knew that it wasn't about their looks, it was to tell if they were a threat. It made Yuna feel sorry for him but she was a bit naïve about things sometimes and Lulu knew that this man could be a huge threat if provoked, she could feel a huge power buried deep in him but couldn't tell if it was good or evil. It almost felt…..gray, like it was neither good nor evil but a balance of both. That was actually reassuring. Too white would have been a fanatic and too black may have been worse than Seymour.

"So Yuna," Lulu said "you should explain this to me."

"Yeah I know I'm still a bit confused about it actually."

"Well both of you sit down and we can all take turns asking questions. Will that work for you?" The last sentence directed at Vincent.

"Yeah," Vincent said as he sat in one of the chairs that were in Lulu's kitchen.

"Ok" Lulu said "I will go first. First off you know our names so it's only fair that we know yours."

Vincent looked shocked for just a second before thinking back on the time he had been here…no, not once had he mentioned his name, well at least when he was frazzled his brain kept information quiet. "Vincent, where am I anyway."

Yuna looked shocked for a second while Lulu looked sick. "Oh no." they said together. Vincent looked confused.

"Is there a problem with my question?" Vincent was panicking inside _did they not know either?!_

"No" Lulu finally said "we just never thought that this would happen more than once. You see there have been two others who have had your problem. You are in one place then suddenly you are here. They were both able to adjust but they were brought here for a specific purpose but they both…" she paused and looked at Yuna.

"It's ok Lulu he needs to know."

"If this gets to bad Yuna you can wait in the other room." When Yuna nodded Lulu continued. "They both died in a way. You see just a little while ago we had a monster we called Sin to defeat this monster and allow the people of Spira to live in peace for a while summoners would travel and get holy creatures called Aeons to help battle Sin and with the final Aeon restore the Calm for a while. The summoners died and in dying for Spira the Calm would come around for ten years or so, then Sin would be reborn and a new summoner would take the old ones place.

About twelve years ago a man named Jecht was called here he was accepted as one of Lord Braska's guardians. He was chosen as Lord Braska's final Aeon. So when was reborn it was Jecht who was Sin. Just before Yuna went out on her journey as summoner another man came to us. This was about two years ago. He was Sir Jecht's son and he was also accepted as a guardian, this time to Yuna, not far into her journey. He was the key to defeating Sin for good. He and Yuna together were the ones who finally defeated Sin for the final time. After we found out that Tidus was a dream from Zanarkand, one of our ancient cities, called into reality to defeat Sin, this was the same for his father as well. So after they defeated Sin he disappeared. Recently a sphere was found and we think the person in it was Tidus so Yuna and a few others will be accompanying her to see if he can't be found or at least of few clues of what happened to him.

I think since you are here now just before Yuna is to leave it means that you are to go with her and help find out what happened to him."

Vincent sat there taking in all that had been said his first thought had been that they were all crazy, just look at what they had said for all they knew these men had been con artists taking advantage of a backwoods village of idiots. Then he looked at Yuna and saw the obvious pain and hurt that she felt, he saw tears in her eyes but was a bit taken back when he realized that he was proud of her for trying not to show all of her weaknesses to the world. Or maybe she was just tired of crying and wanted to do something about it. Either way he knew then that he would help no matter what else he heard, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to get as much information as he could before he left.

"Ok let's say I believe that you weren't just taken in by con men, and that I would even agree to go. You told me this place is called Spira, from the way you said it Spira is the whole continent not this village. So once again where am I?"

"Oh wow that was a bit silly wasn't it?" Yuna said with a smile "you are in Besaid."

"Besaid huh, interesting name but not as bad as some where I come from."

"So where do you come from?" Yuna asked.

"Mostly a town called Edge."

"Mostly?" Lulu asked with a small frown on her face.

"Yeah I don't really have a place where I live I mostly just travel."

"I see" Lulu said slowly "well they leave in just a few days so you will have some time to think about it-"

"I don't need to think about it I will go with them. Now if I may know where I am and am not allowed I will find a place to sleep."

Lulu smiled "you don't need to sleep outside Yuna and I both have extra rooms and you are welcome to stay with one of us."

"I would feel better sleeping under the sky."

"Ok then well there really are no boundaries just don't scare the villagers."

He nodded and stood up "thank you goodnight." With that he walked out the door and found a sturdy tree to lie down in.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about no updates I will be better about it. Lazalea is actually my daughters name but it sounds like it would fit in on the island and she isn't an important character just a one time OC in this story. In real life she is very important ;)

---------

Before dawn he was up and back at Lulu's. He knocked and wasn't as surprised as he should have been to see she was up with breakfast already cooking.

He spoke softly from behind his cloak, "Do you need any help?"

Lulu smiled and with a wave of her hand invited him in. "Help would be nice. Do you know how to cook?"

"Yes very well actually."

"Good grab that pan and the ham out of the fridge and start cooking."

He obediently did as he was told and almost laughed when Yuna and what he supposed were the rest of the guardians filed in the door and they all stopped and stared with their jaws on the floor. Yuna was the first to recover.

"Vincent what are you doing?!"

He just looked at her for a second and then said the obvious "Cooking."

"Yeah I meant, well I don't know what I expected but. You can cook?"

"Yes I traveled quite a bit so eating ones own cooking happened often. If I couldn't cook I still had to eat so I thought it prudent to learn how."

"Oh" she said weakly before sitting at the table.

"So you're Vincent huh?" A man with hair that Cloud would have been envious of, seeing as how it was almost a Mohawk but actually curled over itself to a point, and all seemingly without hair jell. "I'm Wakka."

"I'm Rikku!" Stated a girl with even less clothes than Yuna.

Next was a girl that was as quiet as himself but with very short silver hair. "Paine."

"Sorry I should have introduced you Vincent. I already told them some of your story if they want to know more I told them to ask you because I wasn't giving out anything personal."

"Thank you, if they know the basic that's all they really need to know."

Yuna nodded as did everyone else but Rikku who looked sad at that statement.

Then the food was done and they were all too busy eating to talk anyway. Then they started to make plans to leave and what time and what was left that they needed and where they would go first and plenty of other things that Vincent didn't need to participate in but should still know. Finally it was all settled and then it was time for lunch but Lulu had something to attend to in the village, something about a birth, so Vincent assumed she was the resident healer/midwife. So he got up and started looking around he found that most things looked the same as in his world so he figured he could cook without directions from Lulu and got to work on a chicken casserole.

As the smell filled the house more of the group filed in and sat at the table to talk so they could get the food as soon as it got out of the oven and onto the table. They all looked surprised as they tasted the finished peace. It was _good_. After that they were left to themselves so Vincent took a look around the Island and village. He found a few fiends lurking around the village that no one had noticed so he disposed of them before they could cause problems. The only surprise was when he was searching farther into the jungle and heard a high pitched scream.

It sounded human so he raced toward it. In a clearing was a little girl, no more than eight, with the flowers it looked like she had been picking scattered all over the ground. Vincent figured she must have gotten lost. The reason she screamed was evident; there was a giant plant fiend making it's was toward her.

He jumped down in front of the girl and shot at the fiend when it didn't fall over he realized he must not have been hitting it in a spot that would kill it and so aimed for the head instead of the heart. It shot out a tentacle towards the girl so he had no choice but to stop firing and move her to a safer spot. Unfortunately he was a bit slow and got clipped in the side. Just then Yuna and her friends burst into the clearing and started to help. They finished it off in no time and went to check on Vincent and the child.

Yuna got there first. "Are you both ok?"

When they both nodded Lulu looked at the child. "Lazalea your mother was frantic she couldn't find you anywhere and was worried you had gotten hurt. You shouldn't have left the village without telling and one and without getting someone to go with you. You are lucky Sir Vincent found you in time."

Lazalea looked up at her with tears in her eyes and nodded. Rikku picked her up and started to carry her home.

"Sir Vincent?" Vincent asked with a frown.

Yuna answered him "it places you as a guardian and therefore very important."

Paine scoffed "what she means is the villagers won't bug you that way. I have to be Lady Paine and it makes me want to hit something every time."

Vincent nodded and got up stiffly. "Lulu I take it you are the healer" at her nod yes he continued "I have been slightly injured your assistance would be helpful."

She nodded and looked at his side. "A small Cure spell and all will be well."

As she performed the spell he immediately felt better and nodded his thanks. After that they headed to the village and dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't played the game in a long time so there are a lot of differences. Besides I'm not really going by the game just vague references. And sorry for such slow updates my muse is possibly dieing and if she isn't she will be  anyway I will be trying to write more I actually have been writing this for weeks but only a sentence here or there again I'm so sorry.

--------

The ship was leaving in an hour. Vincent was ready and waiting. Yuna and the others were still making final preparations for her departure. She was again in her gunner 'sphere'. Apparently spheres were devices that recorded memories and other such things and some of these were special and could be used to create clothing. Yuna only had a few so far but since their cover was a group of sphere hunters they may find more.

This morning he had been informed that only Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and himself would be going on this adventure, but they would be making frequent and scheduled visits to Besaid. For some reason that made him feel better. Maybe it was because if they missed an appointment then everyone else would have an idea of where they had died.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Paine walked up and signaled with a jerk of her head that all was ready and they were leaving. He got up and followed her onto the airship that was already preparing for takeoff.

--------

He was told that their first stop first stop was to be a town called Kilika. Apparently it was not far so he just settled in to wait. It was painfully uneventful he thought that this trip would be hard.

-------

They arrived in Kilika and Vincent automatically thought it was a peaceful place. The villagers were all going about there lives without paying much attention, after all ships docked everyday. Then they all noticed Yuna. Vincent wanted to hide in his cloak.

They were a _mob,_ a giant cluster fuck of people swarming around him and his companions, well to be precise around Yuna and her companions but still, didn't they have the concept of personal bubbles here?

They were _stepping_ on his cloak.

_His_ cloak!

His hand twitched as he reached for his gun. _No I shouldn't, it would not go over well I'm sure. _Then another villager started to play with his hair and tell _Lady Yuna_ all about how soft it was. His hand twitched again. He had almost convinced himself that he did _not_ need to shoot at these people when the final straw occurred.

She was touching him _waaaaay _to inappropriately. No one touched him there and certainly not someone he didn't even know, he didn't even care if it was an accident or not that was it!

His hand shot up into the air and three shots rang out after a bit of screaming and running the entire port was quiet. The three girls just looked at him for a second. Rikku was staring at his gun with greed, Yuna looked positively grateful, and Paine looked amused. All of them _had_ to burst into laughter though when a dead duck landed next to his feet.


End file.
